


Stuck in a bunker with him.

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, His baby mama and shithead son arrive eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: The bombs drop and you get stuck in a bunker with Joseph seed.
Relationships: Josephi krakowski/Meghan seed
Kudos: 4





	Stuck in a bunker with him.

Here you were. Your body was achy , cold, shook with fear. You were a fearless leader of the resistance and now your just a wimp chained to a bed in a bunker your in with a mad man.  
He would just come into your room and stare at you. You would stare back with tears rolling down your cheeks. Until one day he spoke to you. "Do you fear me child?" "no..." That was a lie. You were scared shitless of him. He was a cult leader that had no bounds for mercy. "My child there is no use to lie. Lying is forgiven by god and me. But it is a sin, and sins must be absolved." "I'm not lying!" He came up to you and kneeled down, he placed his hands on your shoulders and looked down. He then grabbed a knife and you thought he was gonna kill you. Instead he cut your hands free and pulled you up. "Why did you do that?" You asked. He didn't respond and walked out of the room. You walked around and picked up the book of Joseph. "My child" he scared you "JESUS!. Don't scare me like that Joseph" he saw you holding the book "what are you going to that child?" "I was gonna read it. I have nothing better to do besides read, sleep, eat, repeat." "Would you like me to read it to you?" You thought to yourself for a good minute. "Okay. You lied down on the bed and he pulled up a chair, his voice was calming, it was like an audiobook that was calming to listen to. You eventually fell asleep. He pulled a blanket over you and left the book on the desk.


End file.
